Camp Half-blood, Caleo style
by Firemage878
Summary: Leo and Calypso have found eachother. Together they will fight, cry ,laugh ,sing and have fun as they try to adjust to camphalfblood life. That is if they can make it there! Caleo... SO MUCH CALEO! pls review this is my first PJO fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first PJO and HOO fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think. Now excuse me I need to keep running from the minotaur behind me. AHHHHH PERCY DISCLAIMER NOW.  
Percy: *sigh* Firemage878 does not own PJO or HOO if he did he would be in it and he would torture me and Annabeth. **

Calypso POV

"Attention Passengers we have now arrived at Ogigia" I turned around, I could barely believe her ears. He made it, against all odds he made it. The ship was just about to reach the shore when it hit the forcefield. I was about to cry, knowing he couldn't get in when suddenly the forcefield exploded into a million shards of who knows what. Leo who was trying to find a way in fell forwards and destroyed my new dining table. "Just like old times eh?" With tears of joy in my eyes I laugh, "shut up fire boy" "Make me Island girl" He says. I come up with a plan. "I think I will" I taunt. "Oh yeah" he says "go ahead and tr-" I press my lips to his and kiss him deeply. "Got any more challenges for me fire boy." " N-No" he stutters a blush rising to his cheeks. "Come on" I laugh " You have to show me that ship of yours." At this he perks up "Come on then" he yells I run with him until I reach the edge of the island. I stop and look at the ground. "What's wrong" he yells from the ship. "nothing…" I say " It's just… I've never left Ogigia before" " There's something else isn't there. " Dang it!" I think to myself. "Leo, If I leave this Island I become mortal, I can't spend my life with you knowing that I'll outlive you. I also bargained with the gods to let me stay at Camp Half-Blood. I just needed to know is this something you want. "Calypso" he whispers " I wouldn't want it any other way. " Alrighty then" I say " Set the course to camp halfblood."

Leo POV

As she climbs aboard the Argo 2 I see my greatest dream in real life. The two loves of my life in the same place aka Calypso standing on my greatest achievement the Argo 2. "So um yeah, this thing supported me on the two year journey to find you." "Two years!" She yells "yeah two whole years Island girl." She starts to cry "What's wrong!?" I say. I'm trying to keep my cool but when she's around I can't. Did I say something? What did I do? Aphrodite I hate you sometimes! "Nothing's wrong" she sobs "It's just, out of all the guys that have come here you are the only one who cared enough to come back and I love you so much for that, that it hurts."

A weight lifts off of my shoulder. As we ride we talk about what happened during the time we were apart and I feel content. That is, until I realized I had to land the ship i Bunker 9. "oh no.." I groan "what is it" she asks " the guys in bunker nine are never going to let me hear the end of this." she laughed and my spirits lifted. Yeah this was going to be fun

**More Authors Note Stuff: If you are reading this good for you you get a cookie *hands over cookie* but anyway sorry about the insane amounts of fluff these 2 are my OTP. also pls review I get lonely and I need friends. tell me what you think what you want and how the cookies tasted. - Firemage878**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I really love this story, but I need reviews to see where it's going to go. If you guys would be generous enough to give me 3 reviews that would be great. Also caleo is my favorite ship so this is going to be slightly fluffy. **

Leo POV

Note to self NEVER say that something is going to be fun. Let's just say that right after I thought this A big blue terrifying hydra flew over the horizon. This, this is not what I meant by fun. Calypso darted towards the location of the hydra and using magic froze one of its wings. "Wait... you and the magic and the hands and the…"

She cut me off "Yeah It's called magic, I'm a sorceress."

"Since when!" I yell

"Since two years ago, you left so I tried to find a spel to let me off that gods forsaken place, It's called me being awesome. You wouldn't understand."

One thing neither of us noticed was that the hydra's wing had melted and was about to attack us. Or at least I didn't notice. Suddenly I heard "Leo watch out!" I darted to the side only to find a hole where I just stood.

"Now Island Girl," I said "Watch how a Hephaestus kid kills a hydra." I blasted a river of flames at the hydra's 3 heads. They turned to ash but the hydra grew new ones. "Oh no you don't I said" I started another stream of fire.

"Leo what are you doing," Calypso yelled "It'll just grow new heads"

"Not if I can destroy them faster than they are grown!"

My fire kept destroying the heads but they kept coming. I put all of my strength into one last push and suddenly the entire hydra disintegrated. I smiled at Calypso and then I blacked out

Calypso POV

"Leo!" I gasped. Luckily there was some nectar in the medical bay. Yeah this place had a medibay, Leo thought of everything. So this is what it was like in the real world. It wasn't at all like I had remembered it… wait did I remember any of it. The realization came to me that I couldn't remember anything that had to do with the real world. The only thing I knew was the danger that lurked in the shadows, the monsters that were around every corner. Another realization came to me; CampHalf-Blood was a camp full of demigods. I was the daughter of a titan. I wouldn't be accepted, I didn't want to go. I fed Leo the Nectar and sat by his bed. I didn't want to do this but, I had to. If I went Leo would fight for me against the entire came. I knew he would being the hot-headed fireboy that he is. I kissed him on the forehead

"Goodbye Fireboy." And, I leapt into the sea,

**Authors Note X2- It's me again! Review to get cookies. I'm sorry for the plot twist well not really. HAHAHAHAHA. But please review or I will be eaten by a hydra. Help me…. **

**FOR EXTRA COOKIES: Name which page number in the House of Hades Leo meets Calypso **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm back from the dead. sorry about not updating but I had an 11 hour car ride, then I had writers block and then I got The City of Bones which caused me to lose track of all time. ( Its sooooo goood). This time let's go for 6 reviews ( It's only 2 more. we can do it)! - Firemage878**

Leo POV.

I woke up and looked around. I was nauseous from the fight. "Calypso?" I said groggily. I turned my head to see a note on the bedside table. It said…

_Dear Leo, _

_It has come to my attention that this would never work. I can't let my bloodline put you in danger. I am not a demigod I am simply a mortal titan. I would never be accepted at Camp Half-Blood. This is why I have decided to leave. Do not come looking for me I am long gone by the time you read this. _

I could barely believe what I had just read. I sobbed into the note like a child thinking that she was dead and there was nothing I could do. Suddenly I had an Idea. If she had given me a full dose of nectar it would be midnight but It's still noon. She hadn't had enough time to get to far away and If Aphrodite had any soul at all she would keep her alive. Finally she had been on Ogygia for millennia meaning that she had residue of it and, the crystal locked on to the closest sign of anything Ogygia related, (You don't know how many times I had walked into a 7th grade Greek history class). "Festus!" I yelled. Set course to the closest crystal signal.

Calypso POV

I felt bad for leaving Leo, but I had to. I couldn't put him in danger. Suddenly I heard a familiar sound, The sound of Festus' roar. "Oh no you don't" I said. I ducked under the water,but not in time he had already seen me. HE dived into the water and grabbed me. I kicked and punched but, it was no use. He dragged me aboard the ArgoⅡand smiled at me. " Found you." he said. That's when I slapped him across the face.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME LOOKING FOR ME!" I yelled " MY BLOODLINE OF TITAN ORIGIN WILL GET YOU KILLED." I was really fired up now. " BEING THERE WILL BE A LIVING TARTARUS FOR BOTH OF US!" He stared at me for a moment. He just stared at me blankly. " Why.." he said " why don't you trust me, I told you I loved you. I told you I wanted you to come and you don't trust me." He was struggling to talk I could tell. He was holding back tears. " Even if I had let you what then… WHAT THEN! I'll tell you what would happen. You would've d-died, out here… alone. and as for me… My life would be more than just a living Tartarus, It would be Tartarus…. The entire…. complete… thing." That's when he broke. "DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I HAVE FEELINGS! I'M NOT JUST THE GUY IN THE CORNER WHO CRACKS JOKES. I CAN FEEL SADNESS AND PAIN AND SORROW!" "You can go if you want to. you can go and die on the ocean, but if you die out there… I take my own life" I took his hand and gripped it firmly. I leaned in and whispered to him, " Leo Valdez… leaving you is not an option… and it never should have been."

**Authors Note (IM BACK SUKKAS): Yeah If you haven't noticed I like feels… and when i pet in feels i put in ALL THE FEELS. Sorry about how short everything is but my brain does not have the power to write large chapters ( stupid brain grumble grumble... But anyway review pls so I can continue. - Firemage878**

******BONUS COOKIES: None… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
